Una Extraña Carta
by joya blanca
Summary: ¿Como es posible que un papel arrugado con manchas de pastel pueda cambiarlo todo? Si les gusta esta pareja u otras parejas digimon ¡ESCRIBAN!, ya que las historias de ese tipo en español son 0. (Gabumon x Biyomon) (matt x sora)


Una Extraña Carta

Digimon no me pertenece

-uf, ¡que noche!

Suspiro Biyomon /piyomon antes de despedir al ultimo invitado de la fiesta, Davis (daisuke) Motomiya ,quien cargaba a un borracho Veemon...el digimon azul estaba "fuera de combate" después de su primera borrachera, tratando de ahogar las penas...

Con cuidado la pajarita rosada fue hasta la habitación de Sora, tapando con cuidado a la portadora del emblema del amor. Muerta de borracha...Luego fue al living, limpiando el desorden de Teenage Wolves (la banda de matt) había dejado en su ultima presentación con el rubio, hecha aquí mismo...

-por lo menos no tocaron muy fuerte, odio escuchar las quejas de los vecinos.

La digimon no era muy hacendosa pero la madre de Sora siempre armaba un escándalo cuando la casa estaba desordenada , además de que a biyo esta instancia le daba tiempo de pensar...

-me alegro no haber aceptado la copa que me ofreció Tentomon.

Tan solo un año había pasado de su ultima victoria , el mundo ejem ambos mundos eran pacíficos y llenos de cambios...

Tai ira a la universidad para ser diplomático y ser un puente entre el digimundo y este mudno , Agumon sin dudarlo lo va a acompañar.

Mimi estudiara para ser chef en New York, palmon tuvo dudas si ¿ir con ella o no? pero al final se convenció...Existe un rumor que una televisora les ofreció un programa de cocina juntas, si mimi se graduaba.

Izzy estudiara para ser científico , planea estudiar el digmundo...Tentomon (a pesar de que le parece aburrido) decidió acompañarlo.

Joe sigue estudiando medicina, gomamon le ayuda a repasar y de paso aprende unas cosas, por que quiere ser su ayudante.

T.k y kari estaban pensando mudarse juntos después de terminar la secundaria...Patamon y Gatomon estaban felices por la noticia. T.k quiere ser escritor y Kari esta pensando en estudiar pedagogía.

Cody piensa en ser abogado, armadillomon lo apoya.

Davis quiere formar una cadena de restaurantes tanto en Japón como en ..Tal vez un cambio de aire es justo lo que Veemon necesita.

Yolei y Ken están saliendo, Ken va a entrar a la policía... Hawkmon y Wormmon se han vuelto muy "cercanos".

En cuanto a matt y...

-¡rayos!

De tan solo pensar en ese lobo digital rompió un vaso, su corazón daba un vuelco cada vez que pensaba en el, pensar en lo que no podía tener. Secándose las lagrimas fue a buscar una escoba.

Su sueño de infancia se cumplió, esta con Sora pero estaba vez para siempre, dentro de poco se mudarían para que ella pudiera estudiar diseño de modas. Debería estar feliz ¿cierto?, debería estar radiante ¿verdad? pero sin embargo, la ave rosada sentía que le faltaba algo, se sentía incompleta...

-¿y esto?

Mientras recogía el vidrio noto una carta debajo de una mesa, estaba arrugada y con manchas de pastel.

-claro, ahora lo recuerdo...a agumon se le cayo cuando fue corriendo a atragantarse de pastel de naranja.

Si el digimon naranja llevaba un sobre este debía ser importante, por lo que lo recogió para devolvérselo en la mañana. Se llevo una sorpresa cuando leyó su nombre escrito en el sobre...Nadie nunca le escribía nada, a decir verdad con lo fea que se consideraba, jamás pensó que alguien se tomara la molestia de escribirle algo...Sentándose en el sofá abrió el sobre con curiosidad...

* * *

_Todo comenzó hace muchos años, en ese entonces yo solo era un pequeño que le encantaba la historia del "caballero de brillante armadura que salvo al digimundo" y con el día en que conocería finalmente al niño elegido que seria mi compañero..._

_Este cayo del cielo su nombre era __Yamato "Matt" Ishida__, un chico rubio de ojos azules que era más frió que un témpano (pero de buen corazón). Con su hermano __Takeru "T.K." Takaishi__ compañero de Patamon._

_También llegaron __Taichi__ "Tai" Kamiya compañero de Agumon, __Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi__compañero de Tentomon, Mimi Tachikawa compañera de Palmon, Joe Kido compañero de Gomamon...La ultima fue Hikari "kari" Kamiya compañera de gatomon(tailmon)._

_¿Para que voy a contar los sucesos que pasaron si eso ya lo sabes?_

_¿Por que escribo de esta manera? , ¿por que omití a "alguien" ?, sigue leyendo y lo sabrás..._

_La que omiti (como ya sabes) fue a __Sora Takenouchi__ compañera de..._

_Aunque felicito a Matt por ser su novio, no es Sora para quien va dirigida esta extraña carta..._

_Biyomon, si esta carta a llegado a tus manos , alas o lo que sea..._

_Es que Agumon logro mantener la bocota lo suficientemente cerrada para no decírselo por descuido a Tai y entregártela o que Agu durante la fiesta que Sora organizo en su casa, la ha dejado olvidada por atragantarse de pastel._

_Lo se, no es cuerdo lo que estoy escribiendo , estoy nervioso y apenas encuentro las palabras correctas...Primero me disculpo por no entregártela en persona, no podía, simplemente no podía, mis nervios me traicionaron..._

_No te aburriré con los detalles de la excusa que le di a Yama para no ir..._

_Antes de seguir escribiendo estupideces que solo lograran enredar todo , solo lo diré, escribiré, como sea..._

_Mucho antes de que conociera a Matt o que tomaras el nombre de Biyomon he sentido algo, no se que por que fue...¿fue por tus hermosos ojos azules cielo, tan hermosos y calidos?, ¿fue por tu precioso color rosa que siempre atrapo mi atención? , ¿fue tu aroma?, ¿tu hermosa voz?, ¿fue tu sonrisa dulce, tus forma de nunca darte por vencida, lo linda que te ves cuando te pones tímida, lo linda que te ves cuando te enojas, la forma que siempre apoyas a tus amigos o será una mezcla de todo?_

_Sinceramente no se que fue, pero desde que tengo razón , mi corazón late por ti..._

_Mi ángel, mi amor, mi damisela en apuros, mi dulce pollita color algodón de azúcar..._

_Tu sonrisa me da la fuerza para enfrentar la timidez y luchar contra todos los virus del mundo._

_Por ti soy valiente (por que en el fondo soy cóbrate, un tonto cobarde) , por ti soy fuerte, por ti daría mi vida si tu me la pidieras..._

_No creas que no tengo afecto por matt, es un gran amigo y al igual que todo digi-elegido con su niño elegido (tiene 18, así que no se si aun se le puede llamar niño") tenemos un vinculo, un gran apego._

_Pero ese apego mi dulce damisela, no se compara con el inmenso amor que siento por ti._

_Ahora que hemos vencido al ultimo enemigo, que la paz a ambos mundos a llegado y los humanos y digimons viven juntos y en paz. He tenido tiempo de pensar..._

_¿Que si gatomon puede querer a Patamon? ¿y si Agumon puede querer a Palmon? Ambas parejas libremente, ¿por que no podríamos querernos nosotros?_

_Nadie parece incomodarse, aunque __Veemon se sintió molesto al saber que gatomon prefería al que llamo textualmente:"un puerquito con alas de murciélago". Regresando a lo importante..._

_Se que lo que te voy a pedir es egoísta pero no tengo de otra, ya que viajare a .U junto con matt para ser Astronauta. Así que ¿Tu...me esperarías? _

_Sin importar la distancia ni el tiempo, tu siempre estas en mis pensamientos, viva en mi corazón... Siempre serás mi damisela al igual que yo siempre seré tu caballero de brillante armadura, amándote eternamente._

* * *

-gab...

No completo la palabra cuando comenzó a llorar con la carta apretujada contra su pecho, se alegraba que Sora estuviera profundamente dormida, ya que odiaba preocuparla con sus cosas.

* * *

Días después.

Gabumon observaba en silencio como Matt y Sora se despedían ...

-¡ya Sora, cálmate! ...recuerda que existe Skype, siempre nos hablaremos. No es un final tipo Crepúsculo.

-¡shif!...lo se.

Ellos se dieron un ultimo beso mientras Gabumon intentaba registrar alguna emoción más allá del tipo "buena suerte amigos" que demostraba Biyomon.

* * *

Luego de los respectivos adiós , el lobo digital se subió al avión junto a su compañero...

-¿te pasa algo Gab?

-Nada...solo estoy algo nervioso por el viaje.

No era cierto, detrás de esa tímida sonrisa estaba un corazón herido, ¿como pudo pensar que el podía tener una relación a distancia como agumon y palmon o sora y matt?, ¿como se le podía pasar por la cabeza que una digimon tan hermosa , perfecta e inteligente ,pudiera fijarse en un seudo lobo de pacotilla tan horrendo como el?

-tienes algo en tu piel.

-¿he?

Se dio cuenta que alguien había dejado un papel debajo de su pelaje retirable, lo cual lo alegro, ya que pensaba que se le había metido una pulga...Con cuidado retiro el papel, no puedo ocultar su sorpresa ,al darse cuenta que era la carta que el mismo había escrito.

-¿que pasa?

-n...no...nada.

Para su suerte una azafata distrajo al frió rubio, ofreciéndole maní y revistas, lo suficiente para que gab pudiera leer lo que alguien había escrito, con lápiz color rosado alguien agrego a su carta la frase._"Te esperare hasta el fin del mundo" _con una pluma rosada pegada con cinta adhesiva.

Con tan solo olerla le traía a la mente a la bella dama de su corazón, le daba paz...

Antes de que el portador del emblema de la amistad retomara su atención hacia el, volvió a guardar la carta donde la encontró. Normalmente el digimon de temperamento noble compartía todo con el tipo a su lado pero esta vez no, esa carta era demasiado importante a la vez que personal para querer compartirla. El atractivo chico de ojos azules , con su cara característica ,abrió una bolsa de maní.

-y ¿que era la nota?

-Nada importante. Puras tonterías.

Para luego sonriendo con ironía, le pregunto otra cosa...

-¿desde cuando los recaditos de biyo son una tontería?

El ser digital tuvo que controlarse par no gritar ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! en pleno vuelo, sonrojado hasta las orejas quería preguntar ¿como lo supiste? pero no le salía la voz de la sorpresa, así que matt o yamato adivinando lo que su amigo de toda la vida pensaba...

-Se notaba a millones de años luz, sobretodo desde que Sora y yo comenzamos a salir.

-¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

-Respeto tu privacidad...Aunque Sora estuvo a punto de patearte el trasero, por no ser más directo con biyo, fiuuuuu..no te imaginas como me costo convencerla de que no estabas jugando con los sentimientos de su mejor amiga.

El rubio se hecho un par de Manis a la boca...

-me debes una.

-supongo que si.

Gabumon un poco más relajado miro a la ventana, aunque estuvieran separados el sabia que ella lo amaba y viseversa...Se prometió a si mismo llamarla por skype apenas llegaran, ya que quería saber cuanto antes ¿como estaba?

Sobretodo quería hacerlo por que no quería enterarse de ¿como es Sora furiosa?, si lo que a escudado por yama es cierto, mejor se preocupa de que esta relación con la pajarita funcione o la portadora del emblema del amor lo convierte en una alfombra.


End file.
